Just another Manic Monday
by MrGenericMcProtag
Summary: Destiel Au. Cas is a teacher (With the stupidest classes ever) And dean is the Shop teacher with a HUGE crush on Cas. Can Dean get the man he Is after. And can Cas actually teach his class before they all fail.
1. My students are Dumbasses

Castiel shot out of bed and fell onto the floor with a great flailing of limbs and a loud crash. The alarm was loud and obnoxious. Monday. 6:00 am

Groaning Cas lifted himself of the floor and trudged into the shower and sat on the floor, the water cascading down his back. He **hated **mondays, More than his students, and more than that Infernal cat, Grafild or something. because of this, it took him much effort to get to his cupboard throw on a pair of pants, a matching shirt and vest, grab his stuff and walk out the door.

While on the train to school, He realised that his annoying as HELL year 11 class was now in year 12 and he brightened up a bit. They would probably start paying attention. Then he could try to get these newly attentive students to learn to LOVE reading.

Cas' mind drifted to the book he was going to try to teah them about, and he wast still lost in this reverie when he walked into his classroom at 8:00 that day

"Hello guys" he mumbled blearily

The class mumbled hello and he looked up. It was the year twelves.

"Ok who Read a book over the break, and what was it"

One kid's hand shot into the air "Mr Novak I read The Deltora Quest series and i read T-"

"One book Edland" Cas sighed. This was not going well

"Today we are going to look at To Kill A Mocking Bird " The class groaned

"BUT WE DID THAT ALREADY" Yelled a Dark haired woman wearing Green Lipstick

"Yes, you did" he said turning to her "But do you actually know the plot meg?"

No reply. He sighed

"Lets go then. Open your books and lets read chapter one. Annotating as we go please"

* * *

The bell gratefully rang two hours later. Double english with this class was hell. But after reading chapter one he set them questions. He retreated to his office to mark them.

"Hello Dean"

"Hey Cas"

Dean winchester was the Shop teacher. He had all the girls Fawning over him. Quite rightly too. if you looked at his biceps. and his face was ok too. As he was also 23 He was the second youngest teacher in the school (aside from Cas who was 22).

Dean also had a brother, who was a student and good old Lawrence High. He was starting Year11. Cas would have him then. today infact. For double english. (One of the reasons he hates mondays was all his classes were doubles)

So Cas started marking.

* * *

Dean saw Cas walk through the door. And tried to make it look like he wasn't staring. GOD! that man looked good in waistcoat. _Thats it dean you are asking him out now_.

But just as dean tuned around, Cas gave a yell

"OH MY GOD YOU DUMBASS" and Smashed His head on the desk


	2. Dean is Screwd

"WOAH" Dean Pushed his chair off the wall and rolled over to Cas "Whats with the freak out?"

"I asked the students. What Is Scouts relatioship with her father, And guess what Meg put down?"

"What"

"Scout is her fathers son"

"But.. Isn't scout a girl"

"EXACTLY" Dean looked straight into Cas' eyes and they Just Cracked up. the previously infuriating answer just seemed plain comical.

Dean couldn't help but notice how cas thew back his head when he laughed, and his scruffy stubble looked amazing in the dingy light of the office, and the crinkles in the corners of his eyes grew, And dean wanted to kiss him. But he Didn't. Because Someone knocked on the door.

"Come in" he growled. Sam. Cockblocker extraudinare.

"Hey Dean. The Bells about to ring and i have English In 39B. Do you know where that is?"

"Oh, you Must be sam. Your in my class next, why done you come with me?" Cas smiled kindly "Im Mr. Novack, But in private You can call me Cas"

Sam nodded nervously and Cas smirked. stood up and left the room.

All dean could do was look at that glorious Butt in those tight suit pants.

He was screwed

* * *

**Hey guys. Sorry the chapter is short. I just wanted to publish this bit! Haha. Please revew and tell me what you want me to do with the story! also point out my mistakes! **

**LOVE YOU ALL**

**-Mr Gen**


	3. Cas scores a date

after the first period of His Class with sam, he realised he really liked the boy. He was not stuck up, or too self important. But he knew his stuff. They were currently reading Xing Xing A mildly cinderella style tale, that was a mix of accurate history and writing that is spectacular. Sam Devoured the fIrst two chapters and was scribbling away at the paper blow him, his book completely green with highliter.

The bell rang

"Ok. Hand in your paragraphs." the students started to leave "Oh charlie" His favorite student stayed behing for him "If your late again i will make you sing the entirety of kung fu fighting" She went red and ran out laughing.

then a blond head came through the door "Hey, cas. hows Sammy"

"One of the Best students i have so far. But its hard to say, its only the first day"

"Oh ok. cool" Dean seemed to Think for a moment.

"Hey, Cas" He looked nervous "Do you want to go get coffee at some point"

The world stopped. Cas had never thought of dean that way. And he never thought about dating someone from work.

"I.."

"DEAN WINCHESTER REPORT TO THE OFFICE " His nearing akward refusal was punctuated by a yell

"I thought this ended when you became a teacher" Dean turned and walked off. See you later then.

Saved! The door closed and Cas did a mini happy dance. But he stopped. he needed to talk to someone. He didnt feel particularly romantically interested in Dean. And he had only gone on one date with a guy before, And he Really LIKED that guy. Perhaps he could call him and get a date himself AND get out of the akward "I dont want to date you" converstion.

So he called

"Hello."

"Hey Balth"

"Cas! Nice to hear from you" The voice on the phone was happy

"Do you want to go out for dinnet tonight bath?" Cas was actually slightly nervous "We cant stay out to late though"

"Yeah i get that, you have to inspire young minds and all" His britsh accent was punctuated by a yawn "What do you want to do?"

"Want to come over and i will make some Dragon wings" Bathazar cant win over his lust for dragon wings

"Oh you bastard Im coming at seven"

"Se you then babe!"

"Dont call me that sweetheart" The phone went dead

Cas could not fight the grin on his face, But outside, Dean's face fell.

* * *

**Hey! Sorry to dot his to you! But i want to keep this going. If its too slow tell me! Hah. Thanks for the lovely reveiws BTW! **


	4. Shameless flirting

Cas shot out of bed. _SHIT _he was up half an hour later than usual. "Cas? whats the issue?"

"i'm going to be late!" Cas was throwing on clothes at this point, an old suit combo. "Bath, it really been lovely but can you show yourself out, i have class" Cas then rushed out the door not even brushing his hair.

He just made it, Rushing into his office he was greeted normally by dean who didn't even look up at him. so he grabbed his marking and ran to class

* * *

Dean could not believe what he just saw. Cas' usual clam person was dead and here was a young man skwaking about. but instead of his usual combed hair, it was... _Sex hair_ Damn. cas had had a great night last night, Dean was shure of it, and that made him mad. Cas was mean to be his, not some random dude Cas had probably me in sone ding-_BRIIIINNG _

The bell rang, "Time to teach" he muttered to no one in particular

while he was walking to the shop hall dean decided in his new tactic for getting the affections of his raven haired officemate

**_Shameless_**** Flirting**

* * *

Lunch came quickly. Cas yelled at some students, Praised sam, Yelled some more, and was then happy to be sitting on his desk cross leged eating some of the leftover dragon wings Bath had brought over during the break. Damn cas was lucky

"Hey Cas!" Dean had come in the room and had sat down next to him.

"Hello Dean"

"Whoa" Dean looked down as the very spicy wings "Did you make them or was it Bathy" Cas could have imagined it but there was a small animosity directed towards the words "Bathy"

"No, i made them last night"

Dean's face transferred into a bright smile, one that cas was ued to "Awesome! And already thought you were perfect"

Cas went bright red and nearly choked on a wing. "Do you want one dean"

"Hells yeah!"

Cas watched as dean slowly devoured the little chicken wing. How can someone make eating a chicken wing _Sexy_? Cas then realised what dean was trying to do, Worst of all,

It was working.

* * *

_**Hey! how are y'all doing! Please leave a review for me, tell me what you want to happen, keep me updating! Oh and heres a deal! you all guess whats going to happen and i will post two extra chapters! (HAVE FUN)**_


	5. Pie is a Euphamism

_**Hey! Over 400 veiws and three reviews? we can do better than that.**_

_**But thanks to **_winchesteritious _**For their Imput! I hope you enjoy this**_

* * *

Dean saw Cas Physically Gulp as he ate the wing. Damn, This would be too easy!

"So, Cas Whats your favorite colour? Mines _Blue _Like a storm" Dean inched closer. And considering that the were already right next to each other it was a hot cramped space.

"Uhh i like green" Cas said without thinking "But.. I.." Dean was inching closer to cas, and Cas couldnt help but observe the perfect cupids bow that was the lips of one Dean Winchester, Just as Their lips were about to colide, the door slammed open

"CASSIE" It was Bathazar, Followed by sam

"Hey dean" He mumbled "Hey cas, Your Boyfriend wanted to see you but he didnt know where you were"

"Thanks Sammy" growled one very angry Dean

"Oh, Cas?" Cas was being squezed to death by the taler british man

"Yea~" He let out a skwark "Balth!"

"I didn't Know you were gay. Did you know dean is too?"

"All too much" cas smiled

"WHAT" Bath rounded on dean, still holing Cas really tightly "Do i have to tell my Cassie to get a new office? Are you going to steal him from me? ARE YOU!"  
Dean almost blanched, but then he noticed the smile on the british mans face, so he decided to play "Yes, Because I have been in love with him for YEARS!"

"Oh!" Bath grinned, tacking into the joke " But he is mine! I love him" He then turend to Cas "Sorry for this sweetie, but i realised you didn't have your pie"

"Did you make the pie too Cas?" It was dean

"Yes" Cas' words were short

"AND he is mine. No pie for you!"

Cas watched as Dean took a breath and said "I Love him. I will have him and his pie eventually"

Bath just laughed, Kissed Cas and walked out. Without saying a word Cas picked up his stuff, and slid the Peice of Pie over to Dean as he followed Bathazar out the door and went to class

Because Cas knew Dean Meant Every. Single. Word.


End file.
